


You can't do epic shit with basic people

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: #ficletinstruments [7]
Category: Shadowhunters, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: #ficletinstruments week 10 Prompt: Regrets - I regret nothing, Demon Hunters, M/M, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: The deleted answer of my parabatai on the request to (unofficially) justify the execution of the unsanctioned mission: We did not realize we were making memories, we just knew we were having fun.





	You can't do epic shit with basic people

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Mit gewöhnlichen Leuten kann man keine grandiose Scheiße bauen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794172) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> #ficletinstruments week 10 **Prompt:** Regrets - "I regret nothing."

I take a step backwards and stumble over a loose cobblestone. My innate reflexes and the years of hard training keep me from falling. The Shax demon senses my weakness, rushing to me. I‘m able to block the attack and look for better conditions in the wet, dirty alley. I notice, this fight slowly consumes my strength.  
Through the rain of sparks, in which the demon dissolves, I see the grinning face of my parabatai, who comes to my rescue.  
„Down!“ I call to him, relying on him ducking, because pulling the dagger and throwing it is one. He nods to me and throws himself back into the fight, visibly in his element. I shake my head only slightly. Sometimes he was just too reckless, too daring for his own sake, which makes my life as his parabatai…interesting.  
Back to back, we fight through this vast number of demons. No time to think, no time to weigh. The training and the experience take over and control our actions.  
As the last demon dissolves in dazzling sparks in the sparse light of the gas lantern, I take the moment to enjoy the beauty of this fleeting sight. Exhausted, I lean against the next brick wall. Inwardly, I curse my physical weakness. The fight was close, too close. But that was always the case with Will.  
For the umpteenth time, I wonder if another Shadowhunter would be better suited to be his parabatai. Someone who could keep up with him.  
„Are you okay, Jem?“ Will is at my side and that was also just as typical for him. I nod reassuringly, while Will brushes away the dust from his clothes and regretfully discovers a hole in his jacket.  
„With that we can’t keep our nocturnal escapade from Tessa any longer.“ Will sighs, pokes a finger through the fabric and beckons in my direction.  
„I’m less worried about Tessa.“ A legitimate feeling of discomfort rises inside of me. „How do you want to explain that to Charlotte? She will want to know why you need a new jacket. Again.“  
Will’s eyes grow wide and my thoughts wander back to my previous considerations. Will wouldn’t be in this precarious position with a more appropriate parabatai.  
„Do you regret it?“  
„Having killed all these demons? No, not at all! We haven’t had so much fun since ages.“ Will laughes.  
„I mean do you regret having me as your parabatai?“ I’m still leaning against the wall, my weakness is all too obvious. I'm not even trying to hide it from Will.  
„Never! I regret nothing!“ Thoughtfully, he rubs his chin. „Although, if I get infected with demon pox while I procure some yin fen for you in one of those dives…“  
„Will…“  
His usually carefree attitude changes into something more solemn. Seriously, he looks at me. „Jem, the only thing I would truly regret is not having enough things to regret.“ He shows his typical smug Herondale grin. „I will die with memories not dreams.“

**Author's Note:**

> Never regret a day in your life.  
Good days give happiness.  
Bad days give experience.  
Worst days give lessons.  
Best days give memories.


End file.
